


This Is For Us

by stars28



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Pre-Battle of Five Armies, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: A series of ficlets all about Fili/Sigrid.(Work title from ‘Love and Trust’ by Our Lady Peace.)





	1. State of Love and Trust.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it’s been a long time. I’m hoping that these short connected one-shots will get me into writing for this fandom again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they met, it wasn’t perfect.

_“It's the state of love and trust_  
_And this is for you_  
_And this is for us…”_  
**\- Love and Trust, Our Lady Peace.**

It wasn’t perfect, the first time. It wouldn’t be, not when the dwarves were there without the Master of Laketown’s knowledge. It’d been a surprise for Sigrid to find dwarves coming out of the toilet.

For Sigrid, it was noticing the prettiest dwarf in the Company. Yes, he was shorter than her, but then he was a dwarf and she was a human. But he had golden hair that shined dully, on account of the dwarf being fully soaked, and the brightest blue eyes she’d ever seen. She felt like they could see into her soul when he took a glance around their small dwelling. Even though the twelve dwarves were in her house, it was this one that took her by surprise. It was this one that, even as she passed around blankets for the Company, attracted her eyes like a moth to a flame.

Once the blankets were distributed – the hobbit had even thanked her, which was more than could be said for the dwarves – Sigrid sat down next to Tilda and watched the room. Her eyes unintentionally focused on the blonde dwarf with the obviously injured one. She wondered if they were related; she knew the blonde one was related to the leader. She’d overheard (not difficult to do in a house as small as theirs) him calling the leader ‘Uncle’.

For Fili, the eldest of Bard’s daughters wasn’t in the forefront of his mind. Instead, it was his brother, who was looking increasingly pale as time went on. When he had a moment to just breathe, his Uncle asked for his opinion on the weapons the bargeman had provided.

After he’d finished doing that, he had a moment to look around Bard’s house where they were taking refuge. It was small, with many items, undoubtedly used daily by Bard’s family, hanging down from the rafters of the roof. He could clearly see the kitchen from where he was standing next to his Uncle in the dining room. As he was glancing around, he saw the tallest daughter looking at him. He tilted slightly his head in curiosity, wondering what she was thinking. When she saw him looking at her, she looked away, blush blooming in her cheeks.

Fili had a brief moment to think that she was pretty when she blushed before Kili groaned in pain and all his attention was focused on his younger brother once again.


	2. Make A Wish On It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four select dwarves come back to Sigrid’s house. Orcs come by for an unwelcome visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there are time skips in this fic. It’s just how it works out. Also: thank you very much for the comments on the first chapter!

_“Keeping my faith for the bad times_  
 _Get up, get up, stand like a champion_  
 _Take it to the world, gonna sing it like an anthem_  
  
_I'm so alive, I'm so alive, I'm so alive_  
 _You can make it on a wish if you want to…”_  
**\- So Alive, The Goo Goo Dolls.**

The second time wasn’t much better than the first; if anything, it was worse.

The door opened, much to Fili’s unexposed relief, to Bard looking down at the four of them. He felt his brother slump against his shoulder a bit more.

“No. I will not have any more dealing with dwarves.” The bargeman said, going to shut the door, but Bofur stepped forward and put his foot in it.

“Please,” Bofur said, looking up at Bard, his floppy hat askew on his head, “Kili’s sick.” He paused and turned to look at the youngest Durin heir, who chose that moment go very pale. “He’s very sick.”

Despite Fili’s overwhelming worry as they were – once again – welcomed into the bargeman’s house, he couldn’t help but notice the eldest daughter and the way she was clutching her younger siblings by the shoulders to keep them out of the way of Oin, himself, Kili and Bofur as they entered. He had a feeling that she, unlike anyone else he’d ever met, would understand the protectiveness he felt over his younger brother.

The fleeting thought that she was still very pretty – even with her face scrunched up slightly in confusion – was quickly replaced with the thought and action of holding Kili up as he collapsed.

Sigrid held onto Tilda and Bain until the foursome of dwarves were back in their house, keeping them from getting in the way. She knew all too well what they were like when they were curious about something. She released them as the golden dwarf she’d noticed before caught the dark-haired dwarf next to him. She wanted to know his name; maybe it would happen while he was here a second time.

Sigrid took a moment to herself, after making sure her siblings were staying out of the grey-haired dwarf as he tried to do something about dark-haired dwarf’s leg injury. The hat-wearing dwarf was talking to her Da about weeds. She stepped outside for a welcome breath of fresh air. As a rule, it was always so stuffy in the kitchen, and now was no exception with four dwarves inside.

The door behind her creaked open, she looked over her shoulder to find the hat-wearing dwarf exiting the house.

“Oh hello Miss.” He said, looking up at her.

“Hello Master Dwarf.” She replied, turning fully to face the shorter dwarf, “What are you doing?”

“I’m getting kingsfoil – I know it’s a weed to you, but it may help to bring Kili’s fever down.”

Sigrid now knew that the injured dwarf was Kili, but she still didn’t know the golden-haired dwarf’s name. She wanted to know, but didn’t feel like she could ask this dwarf.

“That’s good. It’ll be with the pigs – down that way.” She pointed towards the market place and the dwarf thanked her before hurrying in that direction.

The door opened again. This time it was her Da.

“Sigrid.” He said, placing a heavy hand on her shoulder, “I need you to keep an eye on Bain and Tilda.”

“Why? Where are you going?” She asked but it was too late, he’d descended down the steps and into the night.

She sighed and then turned to go back inside – it was cold out – when an orc thumped down onto the decking. She screamed and went for the door, slamming it against the creature. The orc followed her in despite her attempt to get rid of it.

Fili looked up from his brother when the door slammed open and found that an orc was in the house. Bard’s youngest daughter screamed in terror. He ran over just as the orc pushed Sigrid back into the table bench. Using his momentum, he pushed the orc back against the wall. He hadn’t any weapons, so he used his fingers and squeezed the orc’s throat until it stopped breathing.

He turned towards another crashing through the roof and saw out of the corner of his eye that Sigrid had pulled her sister under the table and used the upturned bench as a barricade. Smart girl. Even as he ran across to deal with the next one, he saw that Bain had got involved with the fight, upending a bench into an orc’s face.

Before he could reach the orc approaching his brother and Oin, the tall blonde elf that captured them in Mirkwood dropped through the massive hole in the roof, directly onto the orc. As much as he disliked elves, Fili was thankful for that.

Another elf appeared in the doorway, using knives to fight off the three orcs that had followed her in. Fili wrestled another one before it could get near Sigrid and her siblings. After several minutes of tough, pulse-racing fighting, all the orcs were dead on the floor or fleeing out of the front door. The blonde elf disappeared after the fleeing orcs, while the red-haired one paused.

Fili could focus back on Kili now that the immediate threat of dying was out of the way. His brother was paler than before and nothing Oin was doing seemed to be helping with the pain. He felt his eyebrows draw together in worry.

Bofur chose that moment to stumble back into the house, falling over at the force with which he’d gone into the tall elf. She bent over and picked the kingsfoil up off his chest.

“What are you doing?” He said, getting back up.

She looked at him and then at Kili, “I’m going to save him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! There’ll be more to this fic before long.


	3. It’s Not Your Fault.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impractical glowing. That’s what saved Fili’s brother, not him. He’s not feeling great; Sigrid tries to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, this chapter was really, really good to write. It’s so cute

_“When they say you're_  
 _not that strong_  
 _You're not that weak_  
 _It’s not your fault…”_  
**\- Not Enough, Our Lady Peace.**

Fili was feeling sad. Not because his brother had been healed by the elf – _Tauriel_ – no he was glad that Kili was alright now. It was more the fact that the elf had to be the one to heal him. Not him. It was such a small thing to feel sad about, he knew, but that didn’t stop the sadness swelling deep in his chest.

_Impractical glowing_. And some elvish words. What a way to save someone from a dark wound. Despite Oin saying that it was a ‘privilege’ to see an elf work their own type of medicine, Fili couldn’t help but think that it wasn’t the way dwarves did things.

He stood up from where he was sitting next to Kili, who was looking up in adoration at Tauriel, and went outside. He could deal with the fact that his brother was now apparently in love with an elf, but that didn’t mean he had to sit next to it.

The door behind him creaked open and Sigrid’s voice floated out, “Master Dwarf, are you alright?”

He chuckled humourlessly, “I don’t think I am. But I’m not allowed to be anything other than _fine._ ”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m the Crown Prince, heir to the Kingdom under the Mountain.” He said, bitterly, “I can’t be anything else.”

The door shut against the doorframe and Sigrid came to stand next to the golden-haired dwarf, her arms wrapped around her. She wanted to help this dwarf feel better, but she had no experience with her siblings being in love, let alone with another race.

“I’m sorry,” She said, her face burning in embarrassment, “But I don’t know your name Master Dwarf.”

The dwarf grinned from behind his moustache braids, “I’m Fili, son of Dis, heir to Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain. And you’re Sigrid, daughter of Bard the bargeman.”

“Well, yes.” Her face burned even more, since it was clear he knew who she was and yet she hadn’t known until a few moments ago.

“No need to be embarrassed Sigrid, with twelve dwarves and a hobbit descending on your small house, I think I can forgive you for not knowing my name.” Fili said earnestly, looking up at the lovely young woman and wanting her to know that he truly meant what he was saying. “It was easier for me, as there was only you, your Father, Bain and Tilda.”

“God, you know my siblings as well.” She covered her face with one hand as she mumbled, “I didn’t know what your brother was called until Bofur went to look for the kingsfoil.” God, she felt so embarrassed in front of this handsome dwarf.

Fili couldn’t stand the shameful look on Sigrid’s face for a single moment longer. He reached up and grasped the hand that was covering her appealing face, pulling it away and keeping hold of it. He tried to ignore how nicely her slim yet slightly calloused hand, one that was obviously used to hard housework, fit into his smaller, broader hands.

Sigrid felt a shiver go down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with the way their hands fitted together so nicely. She couldn’t say that though, not when he was clearly so…upset.

“Fili…” She began, gently tugging her hands from his surprisingly strong grip, “I honestly think you did the best you could with your brother.”

He shook his head, “No, I didn’t. _She_ healed him, not me. I couldn’t heal him. But she did. So I don’t think I’m allowed to be alright.”

“But you stayed behind when you could’ve gone with your Uncle, you got him here.” Sigrid said firmly, not letting him get a word in, “Fili, you did well. It’s not your _fault_ that you couldn’t heal him.”

He was silent for a few moments and then blew a breath out, clouding in the cold air. He squared his shoulders, his golden hair shifting involuntarily in the pale light of the moon reflecting off the lake’s surface. Sigrid’s breath was almost taken away; he was undeniable handsome. More handsome than any of the boys who’d tried to court her. She distractedly thought that Fili had ruined her for anyone else. He was handsome and he was _clearly_ family-orientated.

“Really?” Fili said, almost nervous to voice his slim hope aloud, “You truly think that?”

Sigrid’s gentle hand grasped his shoulder and he looked up at her – she truly was the most amazing and beautiful young woman he’d ever seen – as she replied, “Yes, Fili. I do.”

They stood there in the pale light of the moon for a few more long moments before Fili noticed Sigrid had not brought a coat out with her and was shivering.

“Let’s go back inside,” He said, taking the few steps to the door and opening it, “You haven’t got a coat and it’s cold out here.”

Sigrid smiled as she brushed past him on her way back into the warmth of the house. That tiny bit of skin on skin contact set fireworks off in her brain.

Fili shut the door behind her, thinking that if they all survived whatever was coming next, he’s really like to get to know Sigrid. Even as just a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you thought it was cute – my friend certainly did and she doesn’t even ship Fili/Sigrid!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments make me very happy.


	4. Trouble Won’t Get the Best of Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town was burning. Fili had to get his brother out of there and Sigrid had to look after her siblings as her Da had instructed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s still Valentine’s Day, so I can count this as my Valentine present to all you lovely people who leave kudos and comment on this story as well as those who just read it.

_“There's no signs of life in here at all._  
_All the trouble that I've seen._  
_The trouble._  
_Ah the trouble that I've seen._  
_And trouble won't get the best of me…”_  
**\- Signs of Life, Our Lady Peace.**

“Give me your hand.” Fili said, offering his hand to steady her as she clambered into their one boat after her siblings.

Sigrid grasped it, thinking of earlier when they had held hands, and it gave her comfort to know at least one dwarf was looking out for her and her siblings. She couldn’t express that though, not when there was a dragon – Smaug – raging above them in the sky, breathing fire and burning the town that she had lived in all her life. She sat next to Tilda with Bain in front of them. She had to look after Bain and Tilda. Da had ordered her to. Never mind how worried she was about Da and what he’d had to do and where he was now. She had to look after her younger siblings.

All the wood was burning, boats and houses and people. Her fellow townspeople were screaming in agony as burning wood fell on them and many of them leaped into the freezing lake. It was completely chaotic. Sigrid had never seen or experienced anything remotely like this before. She wondered, as she kept a tight grip on Tilda’s shoulder, if Fili had seen anything like the carnage around them before.

Fili ducked as a burning piece of wood flew at his head. He distantly heard it sizzle as it plunged into the lake. This was a lot more dangerous than the trolls and the goblins and the combined. He didn’t think either him or Kili would be telling their Mother _exactly_ what occurred on the Quest. Not if they wanted to stay alive. Assuming, of course, they survive this.

He glanced forward, momentarily pausing in pushing the boat along, to check on Kili. His brother was still pale, but Tauriel seemed to be keeping a more permanent eye on him. Fili wondered how his life had got this strange, quickly deciding that now wasn’t the moment to be musing over such things. He continued to push the boat along, descending into a certain amount of calm despite the anarchy around them until Sigrid screamed.

_“Bain!”_

One word managed to convey all of Sigrid’s worry for her brother. It hadn’t crossed her mind that Bain – thirteen years old and slightly more sensible than Tilda – would be the one to leap from the boat to the nearest partly burning jetty.

At her voice, he turned slightly, pointed at the wildly swaying bell tower, and yelled, “I need to get the Black Arrow to Da!”

Fili saw the naked worry upon Sigrid’s face as Bain dashed away into the chaos and out of sight. He wished he could do something – _anything_ – about it. But he couldn’t, so he contented himself with continuing to push the laden boat along the water.

* * *

Sigrid breathed a sigh of relief when their boat reached the lake’s bank, wedging into the sand firmly. Despite the overwhelming worry for her Da and brother, she was glad that she and Tilda were on dry land, well away from the dragon and the fire.

In her eagerness to exit the boat, she almost fell flat on her face. But before the ground could rush up to meet her, a warm, heavy hand grasped her by the waist.

“Careful Sigrid.” Fili said, making sure she was safely on the bank before letting go.

“T-thank you.” She replied, involuntarily blushing. She had liked the feeling of his hand gripping her waist. More than she thought she should.

As he assisted Sigrid’s sister in exiting the boat, Fili wanted to hug her. He _really_ wanted to get to know her. However, he knew that now wasn’t the time. He had to go to the Lonely Mountain with Oin, Bofur and his brother. He sighed heavily but quietly as he watched Kili press their Mother’s token into the red-haired elf’s hand. It was beginning to seem that it was _never_ going to be the ‘right’ time to get to know Sigrid. He knew a few things already; such as she was as family centred as himself and that she was truly beautiful, with her brown hair done up in a slightly unkempt bun and her kind brown eyes. But he wanted to know _more_ about her. What made her want to get up in the morning, what her childhood had been like; the little things that probably didn’t mean much to anyone else but her.

Fili shook his head, suddenly realising that he’d been staring at a point past Sigrid’s shoulder. She was frantically calling out for her brother and father, both of whom were nowhere to be seen. He wanted to stay and help her look, but he knew he couldn’t, no matter what his heart was telling him to do.

Sigrid had a firm hold of Tilda’s hands, lest she go missing as well in the crowds of survivors of Laketown, as she called for Bain and her Da. She hoped against hope that they would be somewhere around. She had to believe in Da, in his determination that they would all survive. If she didn’t, she would crash and burn, much like Laketown. Then who would look after Tilda?

A broad hand that was definitely _not_ Tilda’s pulled at her sleeve. Sigrid looked down to find Fili looking up at her, with his golden hair bedraggled around his face. She thought that he was still stupidly handsome though.

A smile appeared on Fili’s face, causing his moustache braids to sway a little, when he realised he had her attention, “Sigrid?”

“Yes?” She said, all too aware of the way her hand that was entwined with her sister’s had started to sweat. She released their hands, trusting that Tilda wouldn’t run off, and wiped it subtly on her damp blue dress.

“I hope that you find your father and brother.” Fili said, seriously, “I truly do. And I hope that we’ll meet again.”

A lump formed in Sigrid’s throat and she swallowed to get rid of it, “Thank you, Fili. I hope that we’ll meet again as well, but maybe under better circumstances?”

He chuckled, “That would be good.” He glanced backwards, towards the boat where his brother and friends were waiting, “I have to go now, but we _will_ meet again Sigrid.”

Fili gave a short bow before retreating back to the borrowed boat. Sigrid watched him climb aboard and begin to paddle away from the shore, admiring how the wind blew his golden hair back from his face, before joining hands with Tilda again and starting to call for her Da and Bain again.

As he paddled the boat away from Sigrid, Fili couldn’t help one last glance back at her. He caught a glimpse of her faded blue dress and wished for more time with her before focusing on paddling in time with Bofur once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* This was a really good one to write tbh. I like this chapter.


	5. I’ve got to Tell You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle. Fili and Sigrid vowed to do something about their feelings, should they meet again afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very aware that fight sequences aren’t one of my fortes. But I think I did a decent job with this chapter.

_“It's a fall._  
 _I've got to tell you,_  
 _That this wall, was not meant for you._  
 _I see sides all, sides all around._  
 _You'll get through, you'll get through…”_  
**\- Refuge, Our Lady Peace.**

Fili spent the Battle furiously defending his brother and Uncle. He spared a single thought that Sigrid, beautiful, kind Sigrid, would be alright and survive this battle. But that was all he could spare, the next moment another orc came directly at him and his kin. It was tiring, having to defend himself from death every other moment, but he’d rather do that than die.

He swung his sword at the orc, successfully piercing the orc’s chest. It fell to the floor. He kicked it away with a heavy boot, wishing that he could at least _see_ Sigrid, but contented himself with the knowledge that she’d found her Da and that Bard would, understandably, protect her and her siblings until his dying breath. He hoped that was unnecessary though. He wasn’t sure that Sigrid would do well without he father.

If he made it through this Battle alive, he promised himself that he would say something to Sigrid about the feelings that were bubbling out of his chest and occupying his thoughts. He would.

* * *

Sigrid, despite her Da’s reassurances that they would get through the Battle in one piece, worried that he and her siblings were going to die. She was hiding in a small archway in Dale with her brother and sister clutched to her tightly, on her Da’s orders.

It was almost worse hearing the fighting but being unable to see it. She was glad that Tilda had her face pressed into her dirty blue dress; she wanted to be able to protect her from everything going on outside. She was unable to do the same for Bain, despite gripping his hand fiercely, not when her younger brother had gone to Da with the Black Arrow and faced down Smaug. But she wanted to anyway.

Feeling so protective over her siblings brought Fili and his protectiveness over his younger brother to her mind. She prayed that he was alright, as was his brother and Uncle. She wanted to see the golden-haired dwarf again, once this was all over, and she’d mention the pleasant feelings that spread from her chest outwards.

* * *

His hair was soaked with blood. It wasn’t the brilliant blonde that Sigrid had first noticed anymore; it was nearer to being dark brown. The fighting and the sounds of screaming were becoming more and more distant.

Fili shut his eyes and let the world fade away, despite the desperate screaming of his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …I apologise for the ending.


	6. The Hope is Near.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle was over and had been for a month before Fili began to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I had you guys on kind of a cliffhanger, but I make it all better. I promise.

_“Just want to breathe you in_  
  
_The light, the love, the hope is near_  
 _The weight we're under disappears_  
 _If this is it…”_  
**\- If This Is It, Our Lady Peace.**

The Battle was over. The eagles had come and wiped the orcs out, along with a skin-changer and a wizard that had a way with other animals and birds. Sigrid would have found it strange but considering the recent events – dwarves coming out of her toilet, witnessing dwarves and elves attacking orcs in her house, an actual dragon and seeing an elf heal a dwarf’s wound on her dining table – it wasn’t the oddest thing she’d seen.

She was relieved that she, her siblings and their Da had all survived the Battle. Each of them had unavoidable bruises and cuts. She’d be sore for a few days, but in comparison with others, she was in perfect health. The relative lack of wounds that her family had didn’t mean that they were completely unscathed; many of their friends from Lake-town had perished in Smaug’s destruction. Many more had died in the Battle. No, she was not without grief; it sat heavy on her shoulders.

As Sigrid made her way through the wounded in Dale, helping where she could and simply getting out of the way when it was needed, she thought about Fili, the golden-haired, blue-eyed Heir to the Kingdom of Erebor. The kindest dwarf she’d ever met. She hoped that he and his family had made it through the Battle.

She wondered when and _if_ they would receive any information about the dwarves.

* * *

A few days after the Battle, when the grief was still raw in many of Sigrid’s remaining friends and in her family, it rained hard, raindrops bouncing against the cobbled streets of Dale. The rain didn’t let up for a whole day; it seemed like nature itself was trying to wash away the pain and suffering her people had endured.

Sigrid found herself laughing, despite her worry for Fili as they’d had no news from the dwarves, as she watched Bain and Tilda dance in the rain, their hair slick against their heads and their clothes drenched. She couldn’t have stopped them if even if she wanted to as they approached her, hands grasping at hers and pulling her into the deluge. She heard their Da laugh, his voice deep and melodic, deciding that it was worth it if she could hear that sound again.

* * *

Sigrid was in the house that her Da had claimed for them when she was told about the dwarves. Because her Da was now an unwilling but faithful and trustworthy leader to the former people of Lake-town, he was visited by two dwarves on ponies. Sigrid was the one who let them into the modest sitting room.

One had a long white beard and wider statue, the other had fierce looking tattoos on his head. They both looked somewhat familiar to Sigrid.

“Could you make us some tea Sigrid?” Her Da asked, taking her by the elbow and leading her out.

“Yes, of course.”

“And keep Tilda out of here for now.” Da smiled crookedly, “You know what she’s like.”

She laughed quietly, “That I do.”

Sigrid went into the kitchen and found Tilda. As she boiled the kettle for tea, she distracted her sister with a made up game they’d played before, in Lake-town, when she had finished all the household chores and they were just waiting for Da to return from collecting the elven barrels. Once the kettle was boiled and the tray was set up with mugs, she told Tilda to stay in the kitchen and went through to the sitting room, nudging the door gently open with her hip.

“Here you go Da.”

He smiled at her, “Thank you Sigrid.”

* * *

An hour passed peacefully enough. Sigrid spent the time entertaining Tilda and then Bain when he finally emerged from his room. They both had questions about why they couldn’t go into the sitting room and if there were dwarves in there, which ones, and did Sigrid know? She answered them the best she could, she described the dwarves to them as best she could. She felt like she had seen the dwarves before, in the Company that had come up the toilet.

Soon enough, the kitchen door opened and her Da stepped in, looking serious.

“Da, what it is?” Bain said, eagerly wanting to know more.

“It seems that…that the King under the Mountain and his Heir have yet to wake up from their respective injuries from the Battle.” Da replied, “The youngest Heir seems to have healed well enough to give some sort of direction to the building works and with the arrival of dwarves from Ered Luin, with the help and guidance of Balin and Dwalin.”

Sigrid felt like the floor had suddenly disappeared. Fili was unconscious. And had been since the Battle. But it had been over a month since the Battle! Surely he should’ve woken up by now! She blinked, forcing herself to focus and not faint, like her light-headedness was encouraging her to do.

“Sigrid, are you alright?” Her Da asked, looking at her in concern.

She swallowed, worry overwhelming her thoughts, “Yes. I just need some air.”

With that said, Sigrid made her way to the door, opening it and walking out into the cool air, head held high, ignoring the cries of concern from her family. They were safe, Fili might not wake up.

* * *

“Excuse me?”

Oin looked up from his duties caring for the King and Heir to find a familiar looking young woman looming above him. He squinted in thought and then remembered that this was one of the daughters of the man who’d shot down Smaug.

The young lass looked nervous as she said, “I was told that you could show me to Fili, Heir to the Kingdom of Erebor?”

He smiled, “Indeed I can. There has been no change, but you never know.”

Oin led the brown-haired girl to the room off the corridor that was set aside for Fili. He opened the door and stepped aside to let the woman in first. There was a chair set by Fili for visitors to sit at, although it was mainly Kili who sat there, the rest of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield made an effort to come and talk when they could.

She sat on the chair and then looked at him. Ah, so this was somewhat personal. Oin smiled knowingly.

He bowed and left the young woman with the motionless body of Fili.

* * *

Fili was in between sleeping and waking, drifting on air. At least his head didn’t hurt anymore. Though, he would swear that someone was holding his hand. Their hand fitted into his perfectly, their fingers intertwining. It was warm.

A soft, melodic voice whispered in his ear, _“Please wake up Fili. I don’t think I want to know what my life is like without you in it. Please, for me.”_

There was a slight pressure on his forehead that could have been a pair of lips and then the warm hand was gone.

Fili stirred briefly, his hand attempting to follow the warmth of the hand that had held it. He blinked his eyes open to find a stone ceiling.

It could not have been Sigrid, he thought woozily, before slipping back into normal sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t seem to stop writing this fic. It’s becoming a problem. You know, I have four other fanfictions on the go, and which one do I update? This one. Just typical.


	7. The Door of an Angel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili was awake and mobile. He wanted to do something for Sigrid, something that showed what he felt for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter yet.

_“Now I'm banging on the door of an angel_  
 _The end of fear is where we begin_  
 _The moment we decided to let love in_  
  
_I wish_  
 _Wishing for you to find your way_  
 _And I'll hold on for all you need…”_  
**\- Let Love In, The Goo Goo Dolls.**

Fili was told by Oin that it would take more than being unconscious for just over a month for him to be truly better, but it didn’t matter. He was _awake_. And seeing his brother’s smiling face was the best thing in the Mountain. Maybe, just _maybe_ , seeing Sigrid’s lovely face would have beaten it.

“And how’s Uncle?” He asked, wanting to know everything that had happened since the Battle, “I imagine that he’s being all serious and firm, but secretly enjoying organising everything.”

To his surprise, his brother looked down at his hands, twisting them.

“Actually, he’s still unconscious.” Kili explained, suddenly looking older than Fili, “I’ve been managing Erebor, with the help of Dwalin and Balin of course. It’s… been a learning curve, that’s for certain.”

“Oh Kili…” Ruling had never been Kili’s job. It had been for him and Thorin. Kili was the second heir, who’d never expected to inherit. “I’m sorry.”

Kili patted his shoulder gently, “Nothing to be sorry for. You couldn’t help being unconscious any more than Thorin can. Truly, it wasn’t that bad. Besides, you’re awake now, so you’ll be able to help me.”

“That’s true.”

Fili wanted to ask about the beautiful brown-haired young woman that had stolen his heart, but didn’t feel like now was the appropriate time.

* * *

A few weeks passed before Fili found the time to ask Kili about Sigrid. He was healing slowly but surely with the attention of Oin and the rest of the Company, who kept popping in with some new conversation they’d overheard or something to eat. It had clearly put some weight off all of their minds, although they were all waiting anxiously for Thorin to wake up. Oin said that he would, it was just a matter of waiting.

Kili mentioned how well the building works in Dale were going, with the help of some select dwarves, which reminded Fili to ask about Sigrid and her family. Though he had to phrase it as though he didn’t know any of them, apart from Bard.

“Kili, how are the family that helped us when you were sick, before the dragon attacked?” He asked, not wanting to seem overly eager, “Did they all survive the Battle?”

He prayed to Mahal that Sigrid and her family had survived. He didn’t know what he would do if Sigrid had been killed. He really didn’t.

“You mean Bard, who’s now not only known as the leader of Dale, but as the Dragon Slayer as well?”

Fili nodded.

“They all survived.” Kili said.

He shut his eyes for a moment. Sigrid was alive. _Thank Mahal._ The overwhelming relief made his head dizzy and he pressed it back into his pillow. The motion reminded him of the slight pressure he’d felt against his forehead. He wondered if it had been Sigrid after all.

“Has – has Sigrid visited me?” He asked quietly, sort of hoping that Kili didn’t hear his question.

“Not that I’ve seen.” His brother began.

Fili firmly told himself that Sigrid probably had too much other stuff going on down in Dale and besides, he’d never been completely sure in her feelings for him. It didn’t matter.

“But then I’ve been running Erebor, so I haven’t been here all the time.” Kili stood up and made for the door, “Oin would probably know, he’s been looking after you ever since you and Uncle fell unconscious.”

Before he could tell his brother to stop, Kili was out of the room, leaving the door open. He didn’t want any more people than necessary knowing about his… _feelings_ for the young woman.

Kili came back with a grin on his face, “Guess what Fili?”

“What?”

“Oin says that you did have a visitor while you were unconscious.” Kili said, “And it was the ‘elder of the two daughters of the man that shot down Smaug’. His words, not mine.”

Sigrid had visited him. But there was still no proof that she’d kissed his forehead, he reminded himself firmly.

* * *

She nearly fainted when she opened the door to find Fili, looking a bit battered and bruised but awake. He had something in his hand, a case for something.

“Fili!” She said, opening the door fully so he could come in, “You’re awake!”

He laughed lowly as he entered, “Yeah. Apparently so.”

“How are you feeling?” Sigrid asked, leading him to the dining table. She was very thankful that her Da had taken her siblings out for the morning.

“I’ve been better.” He grinned, sitting down and setting the case down on the solid wooden table.

Sigrid couldn’t help it, she was curious, “What’s in the case?”

“Well. Um…” Fili said, nervously, “I thought that, maybe, I’d er… seeing as your Da has taken your siblings out of the way for the morning… play my fiddle for you? If that’s ok with you?”

“Yeah, that’s more than ok. I’d like that!”

The relieved smile Fili shot her before opening his case, revealing a beautifully crafted fiddle, made something explode in Sigrid’s chest. It was obviously something very personal to Fili and that thought almost made her heart explode with affection for the dwarf.

Then he began to play the instrument, his right hand clutching the bow and his left fingers dancing across the strings. The music was jaunty and seemed to cause Fili’s face to lighten up, taking some invisible weight off his shoulders. Sigrid was mesmerized; he played so carefully and yet with obvious enjoyment.

Time seemed to pass without urgency, just Fili’s fiddle, the music which turned from jaunty and into a slower tune, and them. It was peaceful and _right_ in ways that she couldn’t begin to explain. When the music tapered off, Sigrid had no idea how much time had passed, only that her family wasn’t back yet.

“I…” Sigrid said, suddenly too aware of how near they were sitting, “That was incredible. Thank you.”

“It’s… it’s nothing,” Fili replied, concentrating on putting his fiddle back in its case, “Just something I’ve wanted to do for a while. For you.”

Mahal, he was so hopeless. Why couldn’t he just say that he liked her? Fili despaired, pressing the case’s clasp together firmly. He stood up, feeling like his heart was in his throat after his admission, no matter how small.

Sigrid’s heart was beating so loudly in her chest that she thought that Fili might be able to hear it. Her brain was buzzing with the knowledge that he’d come here specifically to play _for her_. If she was the dreaming and hoping type of person, she would take that as a sign that he liked her like she liked him. But she wasn’t.

“I should be…” Fili said, lingering by the door, scuffing his boots against the doormat, “Going. I’ve got to help Kili out.”

“I heard that he’s been doing well, running things up there.” Sigrid was quick to reply, quick to let him know she understood why he was going. Not that she wished he could stay for a bit longer, she _didn’t_. “At least, my Da had no complaints last time he went up for meetings.”

He smiled proudly, his moustache braids swaying a little, “I’m glad to hear it. I’ll let Kili know. He’s the second heir you know, never expected to have to lead our people.”

They stood there in silence until Fili shook himself and said, “Right. I’m actually going to go.”

He gave a short bow before reaching up and putting his hand on the doorknob.

“Goodbye Sigrid.” He said, opening the door.

“Goodbye Fili.” She replied to the retreating dwarf.

He turned and smiled brilliantly at her over his shoulder before exiting the house fully. Fili felt like he’d made some good progress.

Sigrid sat there until her family came back and interrupted her daydreaming about Fili’s smile as he left. It was truly spectacular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve loved getting your comments on this fic. Almost as much as I’ve loved writing this. One chapter left now!


	8. You Are Beautiful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after much waiting and awkwardness, Fili and Sigrid confess their feelings for each other. Oh, and Thorin’s awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. And I’m genuinely sad to say (type?) that because this is the fic that got me back into writing for this fandom again, after a 3 year absence. Anyway, enough of me rambling, on with the chapter!

_“Put your arms around me_  
_What you feel is what you are_  
_And what you are is beautiful…”_  
**\- Slide, The Goo Goo Dolls.**

Kili came skidding into his room and almost fell over. He had a massive grin on his face.

“Fili!”

“Yes?” Fili replied calmly, looking up from the piece of work Balin had given him to look over. He still wasn’t allowed to do any active ruling – that was still left to Kili – but he was able to do sit his desk and do paperwork.

“Thorin’s awake!” Kili almost shouted, taking Fili firmly by the shoulder, “Uncle’s awake! He’s awake!”

“Really?”

“ _Yes!_ Now come _on!_ ”

Kili pulled him up and dragged him along the corridors of Erebor, towards the room where Thorin had been recuperating. Within a few minutes, Fili was looking upon his Uncle’s blessedly awake form on the bed.

“Uncle.” He breathed, slumping against the nearest wall. He’d known that Thorin would wake up, Oin had told them so, but it was quite another to see him awake.

Thorin looked over at his two heirs with a tired grin. He said, eyeing Kili, “What’s this I hear about you running the kingdom Kili?”

Fili watched as his brother rubbed the back of his neck – a trait which he must have picked up from himself Fili realised– and explained, “Well…you were unconscious and so was Fili. Balin and Dwalin helped me so I can’t have gone _too wrong_. It’s definitely been a learning curve.”

Thorin’s grin widened, “I wasn’t criticising you Kili, I’m glad that you stepped up and took care of Erebor in the absence of myself and Fili. _I’m proud of you._ ”

“Oh.” Kili said, twisting his fingers into his shirt and glancing around the

Fili thought that his brother was unused to being praised by their Uncle. But then so was he. Due to the rareness of praise, it meant that when he _did_ praise them, it meant that much more. He idly wondered what it would feel like to have Sigrid praise him for doing something. Maybe something like the adrenaline of going into battle except gentler and more meaningful. Maybe something similar to the way he’d felt after playing the fiddle for her. He didn’t know for sure and he wanted to find out how it would feel. That, and a million of other things about her.

“And how are you Fili?”

He blinked, he’d been so lost in his thoughts that he’d lost track of the conversation and now Thorin was looking at him, expecting an answer of some sort. He said, after a moment, “I’m getting better, though Oin won’t let me do anything ‘proper’ to do with running Erebor. I’m stuck doing various pieces of paperwork.” He grimaced and his Uncle laughed at him gently, knowing all too well his dislike of paperwork.

“Paperwork is just as important as being a figure for the public to voice their concerns to.” Thorin said.

“I know that. I do.” Fili replied, “It doesn’t make me like it any more though.”

“I don’t think I could have had two better dwarves to take care of things,” Their Uncle said, wincing as he moved a bit too much, “And I really do mean that.”

“I…” Kili was speechless, his mouth moving without a single word coming out.

Fili would have laughed at his brother except he was having the same problem.

* * *

When Sigrid heard the news of the King under the Mountain had woken up, her first thought was for how relieved Fili would be. Her heart swelled with the faint hope of seeing Fili again, if there were other dwarves to take care of Erebor. Though it had taken a week for Fili to visit the first time, so she didn’t feel like she could allow her hopes to rise too much as this time all three Heirs of Durin were busy running Erebor and, in the King’s case, healing.

Still, she hoped that they would meet again. Preferably sometime soon.

* * *

It was two months after Thorin had woken up and Fili had _finally_ found time to visit Sigrid again.

Even with Thorin awake and willing, if not allowed on orders from Oin, to help with the running of the kingdom, he and Kili still had to carry out most of the day to day activities which came with being Heir to the Throne. He’d replaced Kili as the main leader of the dwarves that were swarming into Erebor with each passing day – he _was_ the official Heir after all – but his brother was still helping out while Thorin was on strict bedrest.

Knocking on Sigrid’s front door was more nerve-wracking than facing down wargs and goblins, he thought. After knocking, he twisted his fingers into his shirt nervously and smoothed his hair down.

The door opened. It was Bain, Sigrid’s younger brother.

Fili swallowed, he’d been expecting Sigrid, not her brother. Still he was here and he was determined to see her.

“Is Sigrid available?” He asked, shifting his shoulders.

The teen turned around and yelled, “Sigrid! There’s a dwarf at the door for you!”

Sigrid appeared and pushed her sibling aside gently, saying, “Hello Fili.”

She felt her heart race impossibly fast. Fili was _here_ , in front of her. She’d missed him silently since he last came, but she was sure that her Da, if neither of her siblings, had noticed how she’d been more subdued than normal. She smoothed down her green dress.

“Hi.” The golden-haired dwarf said, “How are you?”

“Good,” She replied, glancing over her shoulder to find two curious siblings listening in on every word, “Could we take this somewhere else?”

“Err, sure. Whatever’s ok with you.”

As she shooed her siblings away from the door and told them to stay put, she thought that this might be the only time she’d ever seen a dwarf nervous. She didn’t allow herself to think on what Fili being nervous might mean for her. It could be for any number of reasons.

Sigrid exited her house and they began to walk aimlessly around Dale, Sigrid walking a little slower than usual to help Fili keep pace.

Fili couldn’t help himself from glancing sideways at Sigrid as they walked, admiring the way her brown hair, which wasn’t up in a bun today, seemed to shimmer in the afternoon sunlight. He’d been ridiculously busy for the past two months, but that hadn’t meant that he’d forgotten about Sigrid. If anything, it had been the opposite, the thought of her had been the only thing keeping him going through a tough day. She’d been a great comfort to him.

“Tilda and Bain are too curious for their own good,” She said, breaking the peaceful silence that had fallen between them, “That’s why I suggested going somewhere else.”

At that explanation, Fili chuckled, “I understand that. Kili is the same. It’s why I came down here, rather than inviting you up to the Mountain.”

Sigrid’s eyes widened, just a bit, at that information. He _was_ here to see her. But what about?

They kept walking until they reached the edge of Dale that faced the Erebor. She could see the distant figures of dwarves doing various tasks and wondered if any of them were part of the Company that Da had smuggled into Laketown. She supposed that she could ask Fili about them, but she was more curious about why he was here to see her.

“Fili?”

He motioned for Sigrid to sit on the low wall just behind them, which she did, her dress fluttering in the breeze, and said, “Yes?”

“Why did you come down here to see me?” Sigrid asked, her head tilted in curiosity. Her brown hair cascaded over her shoulder, covering part of her dress.

Fili thought that was a very pretty dress, maybe better than the blue one she was wearing when they escaped Laketown. It must be new. Maybe he should buy her a dress. After all, he has more than enough gold for that kind of thing now.

“Fili?”

He blinked and shook himself out of his thoughts, remembering that she had asked him a question. One that she was expecting an answer to. Here goes nothing, he thought, taking a deep breath.

“Sigrid,” He began, wanting to take on her slim hands in his, but unsure if she would allow that, “The reason I came down to see you is to tell you…” He gulped nervously, “To tell you how I…feel.”

“And…and how do you feel?” Sigrid said, feeling her heart beat twice as hard as usual. She hoped against hope that Fili was going to say what she thought he was going to say.

“I think – no, I _know_ that I love you Sigrid. And I hope that you can come to feel the same.”

“Oh Fili!” She exclaimed, jumping up from her place on the low wall, “I feel the same!”

Fili’s face lit up with a smile, “Really?”

“Yes, of course.”

Sigrid bent down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, feeling his moustache against her lips. She felt dizzy; she never thought that the golden dwarf that had caught her eye all those months ago would love her.

Fili couldn’t stop smiling. This was unbelievable. He never thought that he would be this lucky. He felt like he was floating on air. _Sigrid loved him._ She was beautiful when she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys have enjoyed reading this as much as I’ve enjoyed writing this!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love remember!


End file.
